The Dead World/Issue 94
Yawning as he woke up, Will stretched being careful not to hit Bella who lay beside her before he sat up in his sleeping bag and stared at said woman. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to disappoint her but he had to do this.... Yesterday afternoon when everyone had returned from their hunting trips or whatever else they were doing, Karen and Jamie had reported while they were in the woods, Karen apparently training Jamie how to shoot, they had found Frank's camp. Obviously this meant they now had the advantage of surprise on their side and Will had quickly stated that he would happily lead a sneak attack against the camp which Angelica had agreed to and despite Ricky not liking the idea they eventually got their new leader to allow them to go. However when him and Bella had gone to their tent to sleep like everyone else did, they had an argument due to her not wanting Will to go on "this suicide mission" and now they were not talking. He hated being on her bad side at the moment but he knew he just couldn't allow Riley to live much longer, the madman had to die....and if he did die today then it would make a nice Christmas present. Leaning down, Will kissed her forehead gently and with a sigh he pulled on his shirt while getting out of their tent, he had to end this whether it ruined their friendship or not. He had to kill Riley.... ---- Watching the guards pack weapons into the back of Will's truck, Maria bit her lip hoping they all returned safely. She knew where they were going, she had been told what was going on by Emily....she just hoped it wasn't a trap. Seeing Jamie walk past, she quickly called out his name to get his attention before running up to him and hugging him tight surprising him as well as anyone else that was walking past. "I heard you were at that guy's camp....I'm glad your ok" Maria stated happily, hugging him tighter while he just awkwardly patted her back, he wasn't really good with hugging or anything else emotional. Just wasn't his thing. "uhhh, t-thanks" Jamie stated with a smile and finally Maria let him go feeling that she had made him feel embarrassed due to all of the people around before she looked up to him, sharing his smile. "where you going?" she asked with much cheerful ness in her voice that it made even the worse of situations feel happier but Jamie just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head looking down at her. "I-I was j-just going to visit the d-doc" he said with his usual stutter but Maria caught something else in his voice and while she studied him he started to blush a little and then the little girl finally got it. "your attracted to Annie!!" Maria exclaimed while Jamie quickly shhh'd her, gently moving her away from everyone else which winded up causing them to be just outside the med tent itself. Fortunately for him they hadn't drawn any attention but he could tell by her girlish smile that she wasn't going to let this go.... "I cant believe you like her!" Maria continued to exclaim while letting out a small giggle causing Jamie to sigh before he knelt down to her height and held out his hand to her making her narrow her eyebrows in thought. "tell you w-what, I-I'll make you a deal....I-If you don't tell anyone about my crush I-I'll draw w-with you w-when ether you w-want ok?" Jamie offered and Maria nodded quickly shaking his hand before he could change his mind. "deal" she stated before skipping off leaving Jamie to watch her go, standing just outside of the med tent before he heard a voice speak behind him causing him to jump and turn to see....Annie herself. "and what do I get for my silence?" Annie asked with a playful smile on her face while she just crossed her arms and looked at him causing him to sigh as he bowed his head trying to hide his blush. He really wished he had more luck with girls. ---- Walking up to his truck, Will sighed as he pulled his jacket tight around him due to the coldness making note that it was Christmas tomorrow and he had to do something to make it up to Bella but for now he had to focus on their upcoming attack. "hey Will!!" he heard Anthony exclaim and turned to see the man himself running up to him until he finally reached him before the two of them exchanged a greeting and began walking towards the truck again. "I just wanted to ask what the plan of attack is?" Anthony asked and Will thought for a moment before turning to look at Anthony with confusion which in turn confused Anthony himself. "why, are people looking to me to make up the plan?" Will asked and Anthony nodded wincing a little knowing that Will didn't really want to be in charge any time soon. That was one of the reasons why Will had liked coming here the most, he wasn't the one in charge. "yeh, Angelica said herself that you knew Riley best so....it would be best that you came up with the plan" Anthony responded but before Will answered Angelica spoke up from the other side of Will's truck as she loaded a rifle into the back. "good idea, no?" she asked leaning on his truck as she looked at them and they both shared a look obviously thinking about it before Will finally spoke up turning to give the woman a smile. "alright i'll take lead on this one, although I suggest we take less people....maybe 7?" Will suggested and Angelica nodded before walking off to pick out who went, obviously making note that they needed Karen to lead the way. "you ok with taking charge again?" Anthony asked after a few moments of silence making Will confused as he turned to raise an eyebrow at the man so Anthony chuckled before clarifying what he meant. "I know you've liked not being in charge for a while because I know you partly didn't like the responsibility, just wanted to check your good" Anthony stated and Will chuckled before nodding as he gave Anthony a pat on the shoulder. "I got this, don't worry" Will assured him and the two shared a smile and a nod before Will started to get in his truck just as the rest of the team turned up but ended up stopping when Anthony called his name, just as he was sitting in his truck. "be careful, ok?" Anthony asked with a chuckle but both men knew that he was serious which led to Will giving him a nod and a thumbs up before fully getting in his truck and closing the drivers door, waiting till Angelica had joined him in the passenger seat and the other team members had gotten into the back before driving off, away from the camp.... ---- A little while later, Bella had finally woken up and much to her disappointment she found the sleeping bag next to her empty, meaning Will had already left to go on the revenge attack making her sigh, she really wished he hadn't. Sitting up slightly, Bella saw he had left his crossbow behind, probably having decided It wasn't the best weapon to take on a full on attack. Running her fingers along it she smiled slightly at how it was his favorite weapon. She would have to get him to teach her how to use it one day, she thought to herself before reminding herself that she was meant to be angry with him as she started to get up, putting her jeans on while looking around for her shirt wishing she hadn't just thrown it somewhere randomly last night. However just as she found it she heard a cough from outside the tent and when she poked her head through the flap she found herself looking to Emily who blushed and shifted on her feet, looking down at the floor. "wanted to check on you, saw Will exit the tent without you and your rarely seen without each other these days so....yeh" Emily said biting her lip in thought as she just realized that maybe the reason she hadn't come out with Will was the fact she was asleep. "its alright, I was just waking up" Bella assured her as if she was reading her mind causing Emily to smile and nod, glad that she hadn't woken the woman up herself before they fell into silence for a few moments until Emily finally spoke up again. "I also wanted to make sure everything is fine with you and Will...." Emily said trailing off when she saw that she had touched a nerve a little but Bella didn't say anything, instead she just thought about something until she finally looked up to Emily again with a certain look on her face. "what do you think of me and Will....in a relationship" Bella practically forced out surprising Emily a little as she hadn't been prepared to answer that question, ever which had caused her to stumble for words a little until she coughed and spoke up. "I think the two of you would make a great couple, I mean you've been through so much together and you always have each others backs so yeh, you two would be good together" Emily finally answered with a little awkwardness as she was never good at talking about relationships. However Bella just nodded smiling a little as her eyes gave away the happiness because she was glad that some else thought she and Will would make a great couple. She just couldn't decide herself....she just didn't want to enter a relationship with him and then for something to happen to one of them, their relationships always seemed to go bad. "thanks, anyway....I better go and put my shirt on now" Bella answered after a few moments of silence making Emily blush a lot as she quickly stammered a few apologies out while walking away from the tent making Bella laugh as she disappeared back into said tent, no longer angry at Will as much as she had been. ---- A little while later, the truck was still driving down the road as Will and Angelica sat in silence with their windows down, both keeping an eye out for any trouble that might come out of the woods. They had made the plan to drive on the roads as close as they could to camp down a route where they wouldn't draw any attention before they took to the woods with their guns, two of them staying behind to guard the truck. "you think this is going to work?" Angelica finally asked breaking their silence while Will just shook his head shrugging as he concentrated on driving. "not sure, depends what kind of defences they have, how many people are currently in the camp....hard to tell" Will answered causing her to raise her eyebrow as she studied him for a moment until he answered her unspoken question by talking. "I was in the military, that's why I plan so detailed" Will stated and she nodded sitting back in her chair as she went to look out the window again glad that they had at least one experienced man with them. "what was you, in the military?" Angelica asked and Will chuckled as he turned his truck around the next corner before moving the truck around a corpse on the road and opening his mouth to speak. "I was a gunnery sergeant, served in all sorts of places" Will answered and Angelica tried not to look impressed despite actually being that. She had guessed he was an ordinary soldier but a gunnery sergeant? that was different. "wished I wasn't though...." Will admitted quietly making her turn to look at him curiously but his eyes remained on the road shaking off his thoughts as they rose to the top of his mind, he couldn't let himself bring up the past again. He tried his best to hide his inner demons, she could tell but she could also tell it wasn't working. She knew that feeling of wanting to keep everything bottled up, at the back of your mind and pretend it wasn't there but it always seemed to rise back up and kick you in the ass, so to speak. By just looking at his face she could tell he had faced so many years of hard ship, seen so many dark things and looking into his eyes....it was like you was looking into a pit full of sadness as well as darkness with just a little bit of light which would make anyone with a heart feel sorry for him. It was this reason why she decided not to pry.... Suddenly the window behind them slid open and soon enough Karen poked her head through as she looked between them, obviously sensing there was a little something in the air but she shrugged it off as she spoke. "hey guys if your still alright with the attack plan you'll want to stop just around the next corner, its close enough" Karen pointed out and they both nodded in response before her head disappeared through the window again and Will pulled them around the next corner. Now was the time for Will to take down Riley once and for all.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues